


tag, you're it

by milkandaliens



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Yandere, Yandere Oikawa Tooru, Yandere!Oikawa, is this even considered angst, kinda following the timeline of season 2, oikage, oikawa is scary, save poor kags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandaliens/pseuds/milkandaliens
Summary: This wasn't the game of tag that Tobio is familiar with during his childhood.





	tag, you're it

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Melanie Martinez's "Tag, you're it"

_Before the Spring Inter-high_

 

They arrived at their destination.

The place Tobio had dreaded the most. The day Tobio dreaded the most.

Aoba Johsai.

The volleyball team Tobio dreaded the most.

"Yahoo."

_The person Tobio dreaded the most._

 

"Ah, Oikawa," Daichi greeted as he held his hand out to shake Tooru's.

 

"You guys arrived earlier than expected," he said while his eyes scanned the team one by one until they landed on Tobio and turned into slits.

 

And all Tobio could feel was terror.

 

"Yeah, there wasn't much traffic today, thankfully."

 

Tooru's facial expression suddenly changed into that of a bright one. 

"Right, anyways come in! Welcome to our school, again. You can go get changed, warm up and we'll start the practice match."

 

They ended their conversation, Daichi leading the team inside while Tooru smiled warmly at each of them.

 

Tobio was the last one in line and before he could get away, Tooru grabbed his arm.

 

And he could swear his heart stopped beating. 

 

"It's been a long time, Tobio-chan," Tooru said in such a tone that made shivers run down Tobio's spine. The grip on his arm was bone-crashing and the poor boy was already trembling.

 

"Oikawa-san... please let go..." was all he managed. Everyone was already far away. And there wouldn't be anyone to save him now.

 

Tooru bent down a little, just enough for his mouth to be right next to Tobio's ear before whispering, "I'll cut you up and make you dinner."

 

The younger boy's eyes widened.

 

Tooru laughed heartily. "Just kidding. Let me take you for a joyride, Tobio-chan! I've got some candy for you inside."

And with that, Tooru dragged Tobio into the school, his grip on the latter's arm never loosening.

 

 

\---

 

 

The practice match ended and Tobio couldn't be any more relieved.

He couldn't wait to go home.

_He couldn't wait to escape from Tooru._

 

Although they lost in all the sets, an improvement could be seen thanks to the team's motivation when they lost to Aoba Johsai in the Inter-high preliminaries months ago.

 

Tobio never wanted to go to this practice match. He kept begging the coach to let him take a leave. But the coach had said that he was an important player in Karasuno and kept insisting him to join.

 

Well, at least his life wasn't threatened. Or so Tobio had thought.

 

The sun was setting, painting the sky a beautiful color. Just as they were lining up to get into the bus, someone pulled Tobio by his bag.

 

"Tobio-chan, you know you can never run away from me, right?"

 

"I -"

 

"And most importantly, you know I love you... right?" that crazy look in Tooru's eyes appeared and Tobio shrank back. Tooru let go of his bag and flashed his famous million dollar smile. "I'll see you next time, Tobio-chan~"

 

 

\---

 

 

It was dark now.

Everyone was fast asleep in the bus. Only Tobio was awake and staring out of the window even though there was nothing to see in the darkness. He couldn't calm his heart down.

 

 _'Everything is fine. I am already away from him,'_   was what he kept repeating to himself. But no matter what, he was still pretty shaken up. This wasn't the first time, though.

 

Tooru had been treating him badly ever since middle school. At first, he was only kind to Tobio than he was to the other first years on the team and one day actually said he had feelings for the boy. But Tobio had thought that it was impossible, to date an upperclassman and also thought that Tooru deserved better. He had tried his best to reject Tooru kindly.

 

But apparently, Tooru could never accept rejection. He snapped. And from that day onward, Tooru started treating Tobio cruelly despite his feelings for the younger boy.

Tooru had thought that this was the best way to treat someone you love dearly.

 _If Tobio wouldn't give him attention, then he'll make him._  

 

This was also the reason Tobio avoided going to that high school and tried to enter Shiratorizawa Academy. Upon failing to do so, he thought that Karasuno High wasn't so bad.

 

As long as it wasn't Aoba Johsai.

 

 

***

 

 

Practices have been going fine for Tobio. The training camp in Tokyo, too. At least Tooru wasn't a stalker. The only thing he ever does is text Tobio. The texts he sent to Tobio were left on read. Not that Tooru ever minded anyway. 

 

It's always been like this. Tobio got over it (any sort of incident with Tooru) after weeks. After all, he can never avoid Tooru. 

 

 

***

 

 

_On the day of the Spring Inter-high_

 

It was fine. Everything was fine. Tobio didn't have to see Tooru. Not until tomrrow. But that is if they win today's matches. Only then they'll go up against Aoba Johsai.

 

Tooru would be too busy with his matches today anyway so he probably wouldn't come see Tobio.

 

He could only pray.

 

 

***

 

 

It's today. They were going up against Aoba Johsai. Against their archenemy. 

_Against Oikawa Tooru._

 

Tobio was warming up. But somehow, he couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was boring holes behind his neck. It was probably Tooru.

 

But it's fine, right? Tooru wouldn't dare to do anything to him. Not in front of all these people. His teammates, the teachers and coaches, and the crowd.

 

"Oi, Kageyama! Toss to me!" came Hinata's loud voice.

 

He smirked. "Sure thing. You better do your best today, dumbass."

 

"You bet."

 

 

___

 

 

No, this couldn't be real.

 

They won. They won against Aoba Johsai.

Tobio couldn't believe this. Neither did his teammates nor the opposing team.

 

Karasuno were cheering. Hinata was jumping like crazy. Nishinoya and Tanaka were hugging each other. The third years only cried happy tears. Takeda-sensei, Coach Ukai and the managers looked like proud dads and moms. And as usual, Yamaguchi was told to shut up by Tsukishima.  ~~save him~~

 

The opposing team was in despair. Tooru probably felt the worst but he tried to hide it nevertheless. He couldn't afford to show his weak side to his teammates who looked up to him. Not in front of Tobio either.

 

Tobio was indeed happy. But he had this inexplicable uneasy feeling in his gut. What was it? Why was this happening? He should be feeling happy, cheering with his teammates. Somehow, he felt like something bad was coming his way.

 

 

\---

 

 

After changing, Tobio decided to buy milk from the vending machine. Just as he was about to bend to take his drink, he felt a presence behind him. He looked up and saw Tooru's reflection on the machine.

 

His heart sank.

 

He turned around to face the setter. He coudln't believe what he was seeing.

Oikawa Tooru looked like shit. His eyes were swollen, too. He was probably crying minutes ago. 

 

But what was it this time? What was he going to do to Tobio? 

 

With a raspy voice, Tooru said, "you've reached the end. You are the winner."

And he left. Just like that.

 

 

___

 

 

_After the match against Aoba Johsai in the Spring Inter-high_

 

They reached the school grounds by evening. Everyone alighted the bus and took their belongings. Coach Ukai told them to go home and get plenty of rest before their match tomorrow. After all, it was Shiratorizawa they were playing against and it was Nationals they were playing in.

They all motivated each other before parting ways.

 

 

As Tobio stepped out from the school gates, his phone buzzed. It was Tooru. He asked to meet at a nearby park.

Tobio gulped. He didn't want to go. But he had to. God knows what Tooru would do if he didn't follow his orders.

 

 

___

 

 

He walked with heavy steps towards the park, head hanging down and a hand grabbing the strap of his duffel bag.

 

"Yahoo, Tobio-chan."

 

He stopped in his tracks. And slowly looked up to see Tooru leaning against a lamppost.

 

"Oikawa-san."

 

Tooru pushed himself off of it and started walking towards the younger boy.

"So, how does it feel, beating my team in a match?"

 

Was this a trick question? Tobio was very confused.

 

"Well..." he trailed off, eyes looking everywhere but Tooru.

 

"Don't you think you should pay me back?"

 

"For what, exactly? And how?"

 

"For beating my team by becoming mine and only mine forever, Tobio-chan."

 

Only now Tobio decided to meet Tooru's eyes. His pupils were dilating and he had that intimidating aura.

Tobio regretted his decision.

 

"I told you... three years ago. I don't think it would work out. You deserve someone better. Maybe someone like Iwaizu-"

 

"Did I fucking stutter, Tobio?!" Tooru kept taking a step forward even though there wasn't any space left between them, causing Tobio to take a step back each time.

 

"Oikawa-san, you should calm down."

 

It was no use.

Tooru was breathing heavily and he wasn't listening.

Tobio took off running to the direction of the park. He didn't know where he was going. He didn't care. He just ran to wherever his feet would take him. It's okay, he had great stamina, right?

 

But Tooru chased him and he wouldn't stop.

"Tag, you're it, Tobio-chan!"

 

_'What is he saying now? Has he completely lost it? He's completely lost it.'_

 

Suddenly, his arm was grabbed and Tooru kicked the back of his knee, causing him to fall. Who knew Tooru would catch up to him this quickly?

 

The impact did hurt his knees but that wasn't all. Tooru grabbed a fistful of his hair and pushed his head down.

 

Dirt.

All he saw was dirt.

"Oika-"

He couldn't breathe. Everything smelled like grass. It was grass. It was dirty. He could taste it in his mouth.

 

Karasuno.

He suddenly thought of Karasuno. His teammates. His teammates whom he cherished the most even if he never showed it.

 

Shiratorizawa.

He had a match against Shiratorizawa tomorrow. Will he make it? What would happen to his team if he wasn't there?

 

Tobio tried his best to shift his head sideways. It didn't matter if he got grass or dirt on his face. He needed to breathe. He needed  _oxygen._

 

"Oikawa-sa... stop-" he said through gasps of air. "Help- SOMEBODY HELP M-" Tooru had covered his mouth in an effort to silence him.

 

_'Can anybody hear me? Am I talking to myself?'_

 

At this point, Tobio had given up on escaping. Tooru retracted his hand slowly and a wide grin crept up his face.

 

"Eenie meenie miny mo, grab Tobio by his toe -" Tooru got up, picked up Tobio's right foot and started dragging him, "- if he screams, don't let him go."

 

Nevertheless, Tobio still resisted. He tried kicking Tooru but it was futile.

 

"My mother said to pick the very best one, and  _you_ are."

 

This was it. This was the end. He was going to be Tooru's and Tooru would never let him go. He probably wouldn't be able to see his teammates anymore. He probably wouldn't be able to see his family. He probably wouldn't be able to play volleyball anymore.

 

He didn't realize that tears had been running down his eyes and onto the ground.

 

He was panting.

He was tired.

His face hurt - no, his whole body did.

Tooru was dragging him to God knows where.

And only God knew what Tooru was going to do to him.

 

Tooru smirked triumphantly.

 

_"I love it when I hear you breathing. I hope to God you're never leaving, Tobio-chan."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
